


DAYDREAM

by FictionRepublic



Category: j-hope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: -BTS Jhope, -BTS smut, BTS One shot, F/M, FUCK, Porn, daydream, jimin - Freeform, seesaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionRepublic/pseuds/FictionRepublic
Summary: Jhope doing as you ask in your daydream.





	DAYDREAM

“you naughty girl, someone told me you have been having nasty thought about me” J-hope said walking slower to me. he was shirtless and the black leather pants he had on were riding low on his waist. 

 

I looked up at his red curly hair which is so hot by the way. My eyes ran down is chest to his low riding pants as he moved closer to me. if I stuck out my tongue, it would touch is leather pants

 

“you like what you see” he said, and I nodded not helping myself

 

“I know you do, because this is your dream. You made me this way” I couldn’t say anything it was like my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth.

 

He leaned down, his mouth by my ear

“I am going to fuck you so hard you would be cumming for days” I shivered “you like me talking dirty to you, now don’t you?” he said and I nodded

 

His hands grabbed the neck of my blouse, tearing it from top to bottom, my breast exposed to his eyes, my nipples hardened under his gaze

“now that is some nice tits” he said suddenly slapping one hard. I moaned. He pinched my nipple making me yelp, I was creaming in my panties

 

He got on his knees in front of me, his lips kissing my breast, taking each nipple into his mouth. It was too much, I was now gasping 

 

“Hoseok….” I called out

 

“no talking, just accept everything I am going to do to you” he said smirking at me.

 

His hand yanked my panties by the crouch, putting my legs over his shoulders “remember this is your dream, you are the one making me do this to you” he said as his lips moved closer to my pussy.

I squirmed

 

“stay still” he said as he sucked my clit into his hot mouth, I jerked

 

“hmm”

 

“hold it in” he groaned on my clit making the little nub vibrate

 

“Hoseok...”

 

“shh” he went back to sucking my clit into his mouth, I could feel his long finger trying to go into my cunt, but he was definitely taking his time, I was squirming his  fingers were pulling and pinching my nipple. It was too much, and I was going to cum

 

“you can cum” he said now nibbling aggressively on my oversensitive clit. I was shaking now, cumming all over his face has he pushed a finger into me. I clenched around it cumming. He stared up at me not taking his mouth off my clit, it was too much. My hip moving to meet his now thrusting finger

 

He added another and another until four of his fingers was moving in and out of my steaming cunt. I was now yelling out his name. He raised his head for my to see his glistening lips and chin

 

“you like that don’t you?” he asked licking his lips “you taste great” he said smirking with his fingers moving at an increase pace in and out of my pussy.

 

“Hos….ok” I choked as his hand wrapped tightly around my neck

“wha..t are you doing?” I choked out

 

“what you want me to do? Remember you are the one making me do this so shut up and take it you slut” he yelled into my ear and my pussy clenched around his fingers cumming

 

“when I talk to you, you answer. Do you understand?” he yelled into my ear, his hand tighten around my neck

 

“yes sir” I choked out

 

His fingers slammed deeper into me and I came all over his hand with my legs on his shoulders vibrating

 

“I will fuck you now” he said, pulling his fingers out and unzipping his pants, his dick sprang out pointing up to his belly. He rubbed the hand that his slick with my pussy juice on his huge dick. That is not going to fit   
I watched him rub his dicking sliding his hand up and down his shaft, I jerked watching the movement “you like that?” he said

 

“yes, sir”

 

He dropped my weak legs from his shoulder, pulling me to his dick by my neck “open your mouth” I opened my mouth

 

“wider” he commanded.

 

I opened wider and his hand around my throat tightened pulling my head closer while sliding his dick down my throat, I stared up at him with tears in my eyes. His dick hit the back of my throat and I gagged. He pulled out, saliva sliding out of my mouth hitting my breast. He slid in again, he took his hand away, thrusting his hips making his dick go into my mouth at a faster pace. My pussy was clenching and unclenching. I was cumming from him slamming his dick into my mouth.

 

He came down my throat, jerking. Before I could catch my breath, he held both my ankles in one hand, holding it up to my head, I couldn’t move or breath. He rubbed his dick up and down my slit, taking time to hit my swollen clit, I jerked. He slammed into me. 

 

“Hoseok!!!!!” I yelled but my voice was cracked. When did I lose my voice?

 

He was slamming into me without mercy but my slutty hungry pussy was moving to meet his thrust. It was too much but I was taking it. His free hand spanked my pussy when he pulled out, I came, flailing my arms, he slammed back into me, his thumb rubbing my sensitive clit faster. My legs were shaking so bad, my hips hurt but it didn’t stop it was too much

 

“stop…..!!!” I yelled but he didn’t stop he was still slamming into me, I was crying now. My pussy can’t take it anymore, I couldn’t even breath, I was choking. I looked up at him and he was smirking, his curly hair wet, clinging to his forehead.

 

“hose…ok” I called out to him as he was slamming away, I was cumming again. It seems I am the insatiable one. My eyes rolled at I felt another orgasm coming, with him hitting my g-spot over and over and over again, this time I knew I couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed deeply into me one more time, cumming. He yelled jerking inside me, his hot cum coating the walls of my cunt. I came but then I blacked out

 

“it is your dream, you control your dream” was the last thing I heard as I woke in the middle of my bed sweaty and my fingers deep in my cunt. It was just two thirty in the afternoon

 

“Damn” 

©FictionRepublic  
Leave requests if you want.


End file.
